


О тех, кто сводит с ума

by Tarosya



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Romance, Feelings, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarosya/pseuds/Tarosya
Summary: Зарисовка из жизни,написана для драбблофлешмоба на песню, ставшую эпиграфом.
Kudos: 1





	О тех, кто сводит с ума

_Качаясь в цепях моста,  
Смеясь на руинах стен,  
В надежде на чудеса  
Я вновь получил взамен_

_Бессонницы легкий люфт.  
угар воспаленных глаз -  
однако же я люблю,  
по правде сказать, лишь вас,_

_Тех, кто сводит с ума,  
не касаясь души,  
растворяясь как тень  
под конец сентября  
кто уходит впотьмах,  
невидим, неслышим,  
оставляя лишь тень  
в свете злом фонаря._

С моего места за стойкой мне хорошо видно весь зал. А что еще можно делать в баре одной? Скупой свет тонет в клубах сигаретного дыма. Посетителей почти не осталось, заняты только несколько столиков. У дальнего торца барной стойки сидят, переговариваясь, уставшие официантки. Большой экран на стене показывает Джима Моррисона в плохом черно-белом качестве. Наверное, редкий клип. Отпиваю пиво. Терпкий Гиннесс вяжет язык. Запотевший бокал холодит пальцы.  
Бармен моет в раковине бокалы. Вода струйками стекает с его длинных пальцев. Волоски у запястья намокают и прилипают к коже.  
Маленькие лампочки над баром играют своими бликами в его светлых кудряшках, и он будто светится. Я улыбаюсь собственным мыслям. А он, решив, моя улыбка адресована ему, улыбается мне в ответ. Добрый славный мальчик.  
\- Твоей подруге плохо? – У него низкий, такой мужской голос, а ведь он совсем молоденький.  
Она спит на соседнем стуле, положив голову на стойку поверх сложенных рук. Темные волосы закрывают лицо.  
Мы не подруги. Это вообще странное знакомство. Я называю ее Ласковый и Нежный Зверь. Она похожа на маленького черного котенка. Очень игривого. Я не раз наблюдала, как она играет с мужчинами, иногда с женщинами. Сначала мягкими лапками. Ласково и нежно. Флиртуя и кокетничая. Убеждая его или ее, что она искренне заинтересована. И счастливчик уже верит, что в этот вечер ему или ей выпал джекпот, предвкушает страстное продолжение ночи. А потом она выпускает коготки. Мол, ты действительно думаешь, что нужен мне? Вот ведь глупость! Бывает, она произносит это и вслух. Я видела, как она кричит в лицо опешившему парню, который все еще обнимает ее, чтобы он отвалил, потому что она любит девочек. А потом с силой, непонятно откуда взявшейся в этом хрупком теле, отталкивает девушку, с которой секунду назад целовалась, и бежит искать защиты у хозяина бара.  
Сейчас она совершенно пьяна. Хотя я не уверена, что это правильное определение. Наверняка, она что-то приняла перед тем, как прийти в этот бар. Не разбираюсь в этом, но может быть какие-то колеса. Потому что от одной порции водки с Рэд Буллом не вырубаются прямо за барной стойкой.  
\- Эй! – Я легонько трогаю ее за плечо. – Эй! – Трясу чуть сильнее. Она приподнимает голову, смотрит на меня из-под тяжелых от хмеля век. – Пойдем, я посажу тебя в такси. Поедешь домой. – Она моргает несколько раз, широко распахнув глаза. Резко выпрямляется, откидывается назад. – Или я помогу тебе подняться наверх, отдохнешь там.  
\- Уйди, Макс! – С пьяных глаз она путает меня с каким-то мужиком.  
Она машет на меня руками, целясь длинными ногтями в лицо. Я не знаю, что делать раньше: хватать ее за руки, чтобы она не выцарапала мне глаза, или убирать подальше стоящие на стойке рюмки и стаканы, чтобы она не разбила их и не поранилась. Но в одну секунду ее руки безвольно падают вдоль тела плетьми, а она сама мгновенно засыпает, облокотившись на спинку стула, и опустив голову на грудь.  
Я перевожу взгляд на бармена, смущенно, в поисках помощи. Он все понимает без слов. Выходит из-за стойки. Пытается помочь ей встать. В ответ она снова машет руками. Один раз ей удается его ударить, но без силы. Я беру ее за руки, не давая ей вмазать ему снова.  
\- Тут все свои. – Почему-то от моих слов она расслабляется, и перестает махаться.  
Он все-таки снимает ее со стула, почти взяв на руки. Аккуратно ведет к столику в углу. Ему не нужна моя помощь. При необходимости он мог бы поднять и меня тоже. Я наблюдаю, стоя в нескольких шагах поодаль. Он осторожно опускает ее на стул, усаживает поудобнее. Неожиданно она заваливается вперед. И неприметно врезалась бы лицом в столешницу, но он успевает подхватить. Он кладет на стол свернутую куртку, и устраивает ее голову, как на подушке. Напоследок убирает темную прядь волос с лица. В каждом движении какая-то невыносимая щемящая сердце забота.  
\- Пожалуй, я сейчас тоже напьюсь до беспамятства. Оно того стоит, если ты и меня будешь так заботливо укладывать. – Говорю я ему, когда он возвращается за стойку.  
В ответ он протягивает руку, и кладет ее на мою ладонь. Я сжимаю в ответ его пальцы. У него большая рука. Он может взять ею одновременно шесть рюмочек-чейсеров. Мы однажды проверяли. Ладонь чуть шершавая, от воды, и от тренажеров в качалке. Я чувствую, что он хочет убрать руку. Но я не выпускаю его ладонь из своей. А он не отнимает.  
\- Налей мне виски. – Говорю я перед тем, как разжать пальцы.


End file.
